Chester
Chester is one of the main characters of Bunnicula. History Mina found Chester when he was a kitten. He was small and alone. He really needed Mina. He was terrified of his own shadow. She took him to the beach once, and he was so confused by all this sand, he thought it was a big litter box.Adopt a Vampire Appearance He is a Siamese cat of adult age, has the brown color in the face, ears and feet, whereas the cream color predominates in the remaining parts. He has yellow eyes, a black nose and eyebrows of the same color. He also wears red collar. Personality Chester is very nervous, cowardly, and experiences great fear when a supernatural event can happen. He doesn't like the supernatural or magic, preferring logic and science. He may also be a bit selfish, though he has always been shown to be kind. At the moment of knowing Bunnicula, he was jealous, which caused him to become rude and grouchy to his new brother. Chester is arguably the smartest of the three pets. In his spare time, Chester engages in more intellectual pursuits. He likes to read science books, do puzzles (particularly crosswords and sudoku), and listen to Mr. Monroe's old jazz records. He often comes up with a shrewd plan of attack when dealing with supernatural forces. Relationships Bunnicula Chester is jealous Bunnicula because he stole Mina's love from him. Chester doesn't trust Bunnicula because of him always jeopardizing him with monsters. Bunnicula often plays annoying pranks on Chester. Usually, Chester plots to get rid of Bunnicula, so he won't have to deal with monsters anymore. But soon enough, he grew to care for him, mainly due to his conscience and how devastated that Mina would be if she lost him. They will instantly drop any conflict between them when it comes to Mina. Harold Chester sometimes gets annoyed with Harold because he's dumb and always goes along with Bunnicula's mischief, but he does in fact, care for him and always tries to help him when he's in a jam. Chester will even sometimes call him "Buddy" Mina Monroe Before Bunnicula came along, Chester and Mina were very close. When Bunnicula came along, Chester became jealous and grouchy, even though Mina still does deeply care for him. Chester sometimes dreams of one day being able to converse with Mina, even though she's not supposed to know that they can talk. It was shown in the future that Chester and Mina will be able to communicate and fight as comrades. Rusty Bones Scott Dingleman Gallery Episode Appearances Trivia *In Mumkey Business, Chester doesn't like being called "Chesty". *In the books, Chester was an eccentric Orange tabby whose wild suspicions of occult phenomena constantly exasperated and annoyed Harold. He also was convinced that Bunnicula was a dangerous vampire, and often tried many ways to get rid of him (including staking him with an actual steak). *In Adopt a Vampire, Chester has motion sickness. *Chester’s personality in the show is reminiscent of Harold’s from the books, though he is more grouchy than Book Harold. *In Lafitte's Lucky Locket, he is the reincarnation of Pirate Chester. *Chester was shown being given as a present to Mina on her 5th Birthday when he was a kitten. Since Mina turns 13 during the course of the show, that would mean Chester is about eight years old. *Chester doesn't appears for fourth episodes. References es:Chester Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Cats